


Z piętnem

by AngelsDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6 sezon, AU, Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsDream/pseuds/AngelsDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Załóżmy, że wydarzenia z szóstego sezonu po trzecim jego odcinku potoczyły się trochę inaczej.<br/>Do pewnej chwili kanonicznie, a potem już nie. </p><p>Kim stajemy się, tracąc duszę? </p><p>Dean/Castiel, jeśli ktoś się uprze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z piętnem

**_Zanim_ **

  
Dean oparł dłonie o brzeg umywalki. Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądał tak jak się czuł – wymięty, bez motywacji. Westchnął, przekręcając kurek. Palce mrowiły, kiedy zanurzył je w lodowatym strumieniu. Po chwili ochlapał wodą twarz oraz kark. Nie pomogło, więc zakręcił kurek, powstrzymując się od stłuczenia lustra pięścią.  
Zostawił rok względnie normalnego życia, by znów ruszyć na polowania. Problem polegał na tym, że nie poznawał własnego brata. Naprawdę chwilami sądził, że w ciele Sama wciąż znajduje się Lucyfer. Może uśpiony lub osłabiony? A może to blizna po byciu naczyniem archanioła, rozważał w kolejnej zatęchłej łazience podrzędnego motelu.

  
– Pieprzyć to – burknął do siebie. Wytarł wilgotne dłonie o nogawki spodni.

  
Skoro jego brat i tak nie zamierzał niczego wyjaśnić, a Castiel był zajęty swoją wojną i najwyraźniej, choć przegrywał, nie planował poprosić o pomoc, to Dean mógł wyjść do baru. By tam upić się w przyjemnym wizualnie towarzystwie. Patrzenie nie bolało, nie wymagało podejmowania decyzji. Było bezpieczne… i uczciwe. Łowca zdusił w sobie niepokój dotyczący faktu, że Lisa też miała prawo przyglądać się innym mężczyznom. Nie chodziło nawet o zazdrość. Raczej o to gorzkie uczucie, kiedy ktoś sięgał po twoje marzenie i spełniał je bez wysiłku, podczas gdy ty próbowałeś bez skutku uzyskać chociaż namiastkę takiego efektu.

  
– Kurwa – mruknął cicho, wychodząc z łazienki.

Trzasnął drzwiami mocniej, niż wymagała tego sytuacja. Zignorował drżenie rąk, ściągnąwszy brudną koszulkę. Wiedział, że na ramieniu wciąż ma wyraźny ślad ręki Casa. Castiela, upomniał się zgryźliwie w myślach. Czasem pragnął zapomnieć o okolicznościach, w jakich powstała szczególna blizna. Poudawać kilka dni dłużej, że jest zwykłym człowiekiem.  
Kilkakrotnie rozważał modlitwę – szczerą i prostą. Chciał nawet zaproponować przyjacielowi męski wieczór. W odrobinę normalniejszym świecie wciąż mogliby iść na piwo razem. Anioł nie rozumiałby połowy żartów, a pozostałe traktował jak oburzające bluźnierstwa. Dean za to wypiłby za dużo i powiedział jakieś ckliwe słowa bez znaczenia. Sam następnego dnia byłby skończoną suką, nabijając się z jego kaca i sińca pod okiem.

  
Ale ta rzeczywistość nie była normalna. Mimo że planeta jakoś przetrwała apokalipsę, efekt wydawał się nieprzyjazny, wręcz opaczny.

  
Dean wyciągnął z torby czystą, czarną koszulę. Wciąż ściskał ją w palcach, kiedy za jego plecami rozległ się charakterystyczny szum skrzydeł. Mężczyzna miał ochotę sarknąć coś na temat prywatności, gdy w pomieszczeniu rozległ się charkot, a potem huk. Z wyuczoną sprawnością, konieczną w prowadzeniu rodzinnego biznesu, Winchester odwrócił się, odrzucił koszulę, jednocześnie wyciągając spomiędzy pozostałych ubrań zapasowy pistolet.  
Odbezpieczył go i wycelował w… zakrwawionego Castiela, który klęczał na brudnej wykładzinie. Zdezorientowany Dean, nie odkładając broni, przykucnął obok anioła. Oparł go o siebie, po czym odwrócił tak, by widzieć jego twarz.

  
– Cas, co się stało? – zapytał cicho. Wyglądało to źle, wręcz makabrycznie.

  
Niebieskie oczy przysłaniała dziwnie obca mgła cierpienia. Płaszcz był brudny od krwi, podarty w kilku miejscach, koszula już nawet nie przypominała białej, a krawata zwyczajnie nie było.

  
– Co się stało, Cas?! – powtórzył głośniej.

Telefon leżał na stoliku ( _Gdzie jesteś, Sam?!_ ), ale łowca bał się zostawić anioła, nie zmierzał też odkładać pistoletu. Cokolwiek zmasakrowało Castiela, mogło przyjść jego śladem i choć zapewne zwykłe kule się tego nie imały, to tak było łatwiej.

  
– Dean, przepraszam – zdołał wykrztusić anioł. – Usłyszałem cię – wycharczał.

  
Z kącika jego ust wypłynęła przy tym strużka krwi.

  
– Próbowałem nie – jęknął. – Tak bardzo mi przykro – dodał, a kolejny rdzawy strumyczek wyciekł z jego nosa.

 _Kurwa, czy jego ciało nie powinno się już uzdrowić_ , panikował wewnątrz swojego umysłu Dean.

  
Zanim to uczucie zadomowiło się w nim, zanim rozpoznał jego wszystkie warstwy, czy oswoił to, że przeraża go utrata Casa, w pomieszczeniu ponownie rozległ się szelest skrzydeł. Obcy i groźny, wypełnił ciasną przestrzeń obskurnego pokoju. Winchester bez zawahania skierował pistolet w stronę, skąd dobiegł dźwięk, ale w tej samej chwili został po prostu unieruchomiony potęgą zimnej, wrogiej Łaski.

  
Obserwował, jak anioł – wtłoczony w ciało szczupłego, wysokiego nastolatka – materializuje w swojej dłoni ostrze. Nieprzerwanie walczył, by nacisnąć spust. Słyszał nieregularny i zbyt ciężki oddech Castiela, który właśnie zamknął oczy. Czuł ciężar przyjaciela wciąż przyciśniętego do jego klatki piersiowej. Nie mógł nic zrobić.

  
 _Cas, jesteś nam potrzebny_ , wrzeszczał w swojej głowie. _Zrób coś, cokolwiek_ , szeptał w myślach. Znamię na ramieniu pulsowało wściekle po raz pierwszy, odkąd dusza Deana została uratowana z piekielnych czeluści. Bezsilność niemal dusiła Winchestera. Kiedy drobna dłoń (łowca mimowolnie zapamiętywał każdy szczegół) uniosła sztylet do ciosu, mężczyzna chciał już tylko, by było po wszystkim. Gdy nadeszło uderzenie – ostateczne, pewne – pokój wypełnił wybuch jasnego, parzącego światła oraz znajomy świdrujący dźwięk prawdziwego anielskiego głosu.

  
W momencie śmierci Castiel krzyczał z bólu.

  
Zadrżały szyby w oknach, zamigotała, po czym zgasła jedna z żarówek, na parkingu zawyły alarmy w kilku samochodach. Właśnie to uświadomiło Deanowi, że Cas i tak konał, a dźgnięcie w pierś jedynie zakończyło mękę.  
Cisza przyniosła ze sobą pustkę oraz zmiany.

 

Sam otworzył drzwi motelowego pokoju i kilka razy zamrugał. Jego półnagi brat siedział na podłodze, obściskując się ze swoim aniołem.  
Ale coś w tej układance nie grało. Może ilość zaschniętej krwi na ubraniu Castiela? Może odbezpieczony pistolet leżący na wykładzinie? Może to, że na boku Deana było widać cień czegoś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało koniec dużego, ptasiego skrzydła. Sam kaszlnął, wsunął się do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
– Zbieraj się, chłopie – oznajmił chłodno. – Musimy uciekać – dodał, autentycznie niewzruszony faktem, że Dean ma zapłakaną twarz, nieobecny wzrok i nadal szlocha. Priorytetem było oddalić się stąd jak najszybciej.  
Jeśli nie zdążą wyjechać, nigdy się z tego nie wyplączą, a Sam nie miał ochoty znów ukrywać się przed policją. Machinalnie zgarnął obie torby, broń oraz kluczyki. Dean na pewno nie powinien prowadzić w takim stanie.

 

**_Długo po_ **

  
Skrzydlaty bratobójca zniknął od razu, jak tylko przebrzmiał rozdzierający powietrze wizg. Nie zaszczycił człowieka choćby spojrzeniem. Poza czasem apokalipsy Winchesterowie byli po prostu kolejnymi bezwłosymi małpami, nie było sensu brudzić sobie rąk (Łaski?) ich krwią.

Kto przypuszczał, jaki wpływ może wywrzeć na ludzkim umyśle zew konającego anioła? Anioła, którego tym razem nikt nie wskrzesił. Naczynie Castiela zostało spalone, a prochy rozsypane. Dean zachował jedynie pasek tego przeklętego płaszcza. Woził go w bagażniku auta jak przerażającą maskotkę albo talizman.

  
Bobby wysnuł logiczną teorię, według której to więź łącząca Deana z Casem spowodowała to, co stało się ze starszym z braci. Wciąż był świetnym łowcą, być może nawet lepszym niż dotychczas, jedynie… przestał się wahać. W duecie z Samem stanowili coś tak potężnego, a jednocześnie odrażająco nieludzkiego, że ich przybrany ojciec uznał za stosowne, by się od chłopców odciąć.

  
Bał się tego, czym się stali. Bał się, że przebywając zbyt blisko, pozwoli się tej sile skorumpować, a wiedział, że nigdy nie znajdzie w sobie dość odwagi, żeby ich zabić. Co jakiś czas docierały do niego sygnały. O kolejnych spalonych do fundamentów siedzibach wampirów lub o wilkołakach powieszonych wzdłuż głównej ulicy małego miasteczka (inicjatywa Deana, Samowi nie starczało cierpliwości na taką niepotrzebną finezję). W końcu usłyszał nawet o zupełnie niewinnym dzieciaku z Teksasu, którego znaleziono przybitego do drzewa za nadgarstki i stopy – to był zwyczajny nastolatek pochodzący z dobrej, wierzącej rodziny. Bobby nie dociekał, co sprowokowało braci. Wiedział, kiedy to były potwory, a kiedy Winchesterowie, choć granica między pierwszymi a drugimi dawno się zatarła.

Gdyby Sam zaprzątał sobie głowę takimi rzeczami jak wdzięczność, musiałby podziękować tamtemu aniołowi, który zamordował Castiela. Dzięki temu drobnemu wydarzeniu Dean stał się bardziej kompatybilny. Jedyna niedogodność polegała na tym, że czasem – o ironio – odlatywał i wtedy należało go pilnować. Ale Sammy wciąż nie potrzebował snu (jego starszy brat zdawał się nie mieć z tym problemu), więc w większości przypadków skutecznie powstrzymywał przykre konsekwencje takich załamań. Jeśli nawet mu się nie udawało, i tak byli najlepszym duetem łowców od stuleci. Bilans uratowanych niewinnych duszyczek wciąż mieli dodatni, nieważne jak bardzo Dean starał się to zmienić.

  
– Taki bym był – mamrotał czasem starszy z mężczyzn. – Dokładnie taki bym był – powtarzał bez końca.

Chociaż jego oczy wciąż były zielone, to zdawało się, że pożera je czerń. Samowi to nie przeszkadzało. Dean nie był demonem. Jeśli cokolwiek go opętało, to tylko strata oraz wynikające z niej szaleństwo.  
Znamienne, że od tamtego dnia nie zadzwonił do Lisy, nie napisał do kobiety, nie odpowiadał też na jej próby kontaktu. Po prostu podjął decyzję, po czym żył z konsekwencjami tego czynu.  
Sam przyjmował brata bez wyjątku, w całości.

Czasem po prostu uważnie patrzył. Ukryty w cieniu drzew obserwował lekko zaparowane wnętrze Impali. Na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Dean szamotał się, pospiesznie zdejmując kolejną warstwę ubrań. Pod nim chichotała jedna z tych jednorazowych panienek, które używasz, porzucasz i zapominasz. Sam uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wiedział, co usłyszy ta aż nazbyt chętna suczka, jeśli tylko spróbuje dotknąć czegoś poza penisem Deana. Nie, żeby Sama to jakkolwiek podniecało, po prostu kilkakrotnie słyszał przez cienkie ściany motelowych pokoi identyczne rozmowy.

  
 _– Czy to tatuaż? – padało pytanie doprawione zachwytem._  
 _– Nie dotykaj! – warczał Dean._  
 _– Ale… – Zachwyt znikał zastąpiony obawą._  
 _– Dotknij to, a połamię ci palce._

  
Sądząc po tym, jak huśtał i trząsł się samochód, finał mógł być już blisko. Sam przeciągnął się leniwie. Chrupnęły zastałe łokcie oraz ramiona.

  
Nagle z auta dobiegł prawie zwierzęcy, gwałtowny skowyt i młodszy z braci cmoknął zniesmaczony, wywracając oczami. Tak trudno było pojąć jedno proste polecenie?

  
Dean, zanurzony w wilgotnej ciasnocie obcego ciała, patrzył na zniekształconą cierpieniem twarz dziewczyny. Gdyby była grzeczna, po prostu by ją zerżnął i może nawet odwiózł z powrotem do miasta? Ale ona musiała dotknąć jego klatki piersiowej, na której wciąż widniał odbity ślad anielskich skrzydeł. Zbezcześciła piętno swoimi plugawymi palcami, więc wyłamał je ze stawów, tak samo jak nadgarstek. Lekcje życia muszą boleć.

  
Krzyk, ten świdrujący, rozpaczliwy krzyk, tak bardzo przypominał łowcy śpiew anioła.

**Author's Note:**

> Autorka wyznaje, że trudno jej było ten tekst napisać, choćby ze względu na konieczność wspomnienia o Lisie, ale zdecydowanie było warto.


End file.
